The colors of the night
by Rosalind Marie
Summary: [ElsaxHans AU] You can only be young once, so why would you waste an opportunity like this? They knew the risks from the start and still kept going. Something about him made her question things she had always believed true. Something about her made him somehow change his perspective on life. Was it love or just a physical rendezvous? ON HIATUS
1. White canvas

**White canvas**

 _I remember that night, I just might_

 _regret that night for the rest of my days_

— _Satisfied_ , Renée Elise Goldsberry, from The Hamilton Musical.

If someone had told me at the right time the consequences of my decisions perhaps none of this would have happened. I'm not going to lie, I did enjoy our time together more than anything, but it also makes me question if the brief happiness I found with him was worth all the grief and the darkness I fell into. I knew the ending right from the beginning and still kept going, as _cliché_ as it sounds. I knew from the start he-we would break each other, but something about him was magnetic, and I was naive enough to believe every word he said.

Not that I regret anything, it was somehow a perfect chaos. We both knew the dangers that came with our deal, accepted and broke that same promise at some point. A silent mutual agreement, we changed the rules of our game without knowing where we would end, and in which conditions. After all, we are not children anymore, we had a marvelous time together, the only problem is that I'm not ready for it to end.

* * *

The library, her room, some aisles in between, those were the places where the princess used to roam during the day. Mostly her room, as she was self-secluded since the incident that almost freezes her little sister. She had grown in the shadows, with books as her only company. Listening to her sister's persistent knocking on her door, wishing she could go outside and be as close as the used to be, but some things are just too dangerous to take the risk.

But she couldn't spend as much time in her room after her parents died during their trip. As the future queen she had to be prepared for reigning way sooner than anyone had though, she had to attend the royal council, acknowledge every member, learn how to work with them, listen to their advices, and also continue with her lessons on politics, sociology, economy, and many other subjects that would help her ruling. Theoretically speaking. Now, to apply all of those subjects on her daily basis, that was the challenge. _How on earth was she supposed to manage a whole kingdom when she could barely trust her own hands not to explode with ice the moment she stepped out of her room?_ She had absolutely no idea.

Her sister, on the other side, was the exactly opposite of her. Anna could be as free and careless as she wanted. The younger princess was allowed to go outside as long as she doesn't get in trouble… something the princess did very often, but was quickly forgiven most of the time. She didn't have to be the responsible one, didn't need several lessons on politics or administration, she wasn't supposed to be the scholar one or the athlete nor the poet. No, she was princess meet and greet, something that went very well with her personality traits. Being sociable, energetic and merry almost all the time was her thing. Despite all the bad things on her life, she was happy. She wasn't the screwed up. She wasn't the one who could— _probably would_ — doom her own kingdom seconds after being crowned. The queen-to-be had roughly two years before that moment. If only time could pass more slowly. Not that it mattered, the problem wasn't the time, it was her and her untamed power.

But for now, she could keep hiding if the pressure overpassed her limit. Just enough to bring her a little needed comfort. Hiding from the world certainly wasn't the best way to deal with the problem, but it was the only way she had ever known in her whole life. Eleven years ago the trolls had warned her and her late parents about the danger in her magic, after she had accidentally hit her little sister's head. They said her power will only grow, there was beauty in it but also great danger. Control was the key and fear her worst enemy… in all this time, she had learned that horrid truth, except for the fact that she couldn't possibly see the beauty in her powers, only the danger and all the awful things they could do.

Most of the time the princess yearned a normal life. As normal as it could be for a royal woman, born to be the queen. Excessive powers were her problem, the weight of the political power combined with the ice magic was way more than she could take. To be a normal woman, occupied with lesser matters, was all she ever wanted. However, things were the way they were, twisted and dreadful. Still, she constantly longed for the time when she could finally be in control. Manage the kingdom as she was supposed to do.

In spite of all the darkness and sorrow, the future queen enjoyed a few things that came with the isolation. She could sit for hours reading on her free time and no one would bother her. Silence was her company, and she was somehow at easy with it. No perturbations, just calm and quietness. Every once in a while she would interrupt that silence with music. It was one of the things the princess loved the most, she knew that she had a melodious voice, even if that voice would never be heard outside of the confines of her room. She could play many instruments, but the piano was her absolute favorite. And with plenty of free time, she had mastered it at the age of fifteen. Complete concerts with no one to listen. What a waste…

Another thing she always liked was art. Fine art in all possible expressions. One of the advantages of being alone all that time was the fact that she had developed a special taste for aesthetics and beauty, in a classical manner. The palace had plenty of paintings, most of them with a strong Greco-Latin influence. High renaissance, baroque, neoclassical and romanticism were her favorite periods. The princess had received many illustrated art books, being the 'classical sculpture' one her favorite, it truly was a masterpiece on itself, containing all these beautiful representation of the gigantic marble blocks turned into marvelous figures. If only she could travel Italy and it's wonderful art collections…

Her taste for arts was perhaps one of the main reasons why she accepted the deal. She didn't know if that was the main reason, but it certainly was a very important one. It was what elicited her interest on him, in the first place. Or at least it played an important role.

The morning they met was something to remember. It stuck on her mind for several days, without knowing why. She wasn't a hormonal adolescent anymore, she shouldn't have left her guard down. Oh, but he caught her completely unprepared.

What are the odds of two persons like them meeting by accident? A cursed queen, living in isolation for most of her life, and a forgotten prince trying to make a statement by going against morality? A very low chance, certainly. And the deal? Even less chances of happening.

* * *

The youngest prince of the Southern Islands, the unlucky thirteen, the unwanted and unnecessary last prince, those where some of the names Hans Westergård was know for. Having joined the navy, he pursued high command, trained until he was old and mature enough to be in charge of the fleets, just to be pushed aside by his oldest brother, king Caleb, who decided that the tenth prince, Klaus, fits better for the job.

Once out of the race for being the Admiral, the young prince changed his objective. Perhaps he was doomed anyways, not meant to lead anything at all. A realization that crushed against everything he ever wanted. Being the last brother in line for the throne, his chances of being king in his own land were likely zero. He had accepted that a long time ago, maybe never had hoped for it at all. But he couldn't have given up just yet. Lusting for power, he pursued the high command positions, being the 'admiral' title his ultimate goal, failing in the end. Still hungry for power, his last chance might be marrying a powerful woman who could turn into his personal puppet. He just needed to find that woman and get her to be completely devoted for him. That seemed the easier way to get what he wanted— _no, what he deserved_ —.

Until he found a woman suitable enough, he changed his interest for another particular subject of study: art. He had always have a special ability, his hands were precise and obeyed his thoughts perfectly, the images on his mind would materialize just the way he wanted them to. So he joined art school at the age of eighteen. In time, he became young artist talented enough to be one of Carl Bloch's pupils, expert in academic art, a master of the classical techniques.

But art evolves with time, and one of the biggest changes in art history awaited the bold new artist generations, including the young prince. The golden age was over, and after meeting the new ways of art, vanguards, he just couldn't be left behind. Seemingly throwing all he was taught to trash, the prince joined the dark side of the arts, an outcast who grew tired of the 'beauty' and preached the new and liberating ways to make a piece. _A potentially genius painter who happened to screw his own career before it even started_. The academies that praised his work at the start quickly kicked his work off the saloons. Unacceptable, unbelievable, and so far from fine arts, he was another one polluted with the dangerous new ideas that rouse in Europe. Impressionism, post-Impressionism, expressionism, fauvism, futurism, every single movement more dangerous than the one before. And, of course, Hans Westergård wanted to be a part of it all.

 _A desperate call for attention_ , that was what some of his brothers thought of his behavior. Well, the good part was that he couldn't possibly fall lower than he already had, according to his family's opinion. Not that it bothered him. If anything, he felt flattered by their concern. Besides, he was done with pleasing the ones that surrounded him, he wanted to break their schemes and prove himself worthy in his own terms. And that meant he was determined to reach not only the power he lusted, but also create things no one had ever seen before. A silent but permanent revolution, his own statement against the courts in Europe. After all, his wasn't just another piteous story. All he needed to do was waiting for the opportunity to change his life.

* * *

Three years after prince Hans left the navy, he was sent in representation of the Southern Islands to dialogue with Arendelle, along with the Ambassador, his brother Alexander. It took several discussions and some threats— _after all, Hans knew many of his brother's secrets_ — to win his place on the ship sent to Arendelle.

Having heard the stories of the reclusive heiress of the northern kingdom, the prince saw in Arendelle his chance to get out of the dead end he was in. Apparently the princess had remained inside of the castle for more than a decade, no one had seen her in several years. Illness, deformity, extreme religious related credence, those were some of the rumors that tried to explain her seclusion. It doesn't matter for the prince, if anything she was an easy target. Vulnerable, naive and presumably credulous, he really expected to impress her, maybe tell her some stories from the outside world, make her fall for his charms until she accepted his proposal.

The day they arrived was beautiful, not a single cloud in the sky. Arendelle was a breathtaking land, surrounded by a broad shoreline. The bright ultramarine from the sea contrasted with the deep green of the pine forest, the light grayish brown of the cities and the pure white of the snow on top of the mountains. A majestic land, indeed. The ship entered the fiord and arrived on the docks about midday.

The Southern islanders were welcomed by a small crew, consisting of noblemen, members of the Arendellian court, soldiers and a few servants. Prince Hans was a little bit disappointed, as he was expecting to see the heir princess. That would have to wait for now. Even though he was anxious for the meeting with the princess. He scolded himself for that. He had to keep calm and play his part, otherwise that would be the last time his family sent him as representative.

* * *

Princess Elsa waited inside of her room, pacing in circles while trying to calm down. Nerve-racking was a short description of how this situation was for her. Meetings were her weak point. Today she had to meet the ambassador of the Southern Islands and other noblemen that came along with him. She knew it was very important for her future kingdom to have good relationships with the surrounding lands. She had to work on her public relations. If she did the right job, both nations would have many benefits on trading and obtain a variety of products, as well as a strong ally for any possible future conflicts.

All she had to do was playing her part. Be as polite and regal as she was taught to be during her hole life. She had to measure carefully everything she would do and say to the foregein representatives. Calculate precisely every single one of her acts in order to seem as calm and composed as possible. Easier said than done.

The future queen looked at her reflection for the fifth time in less tan ten minutes, fixing imaginary wrinkles on her dress. She was dressed in a very conservative way, a turquoise green floor length dress, long sleeved and covering her cleavage completely. Fashionable yet keeping her physique privy. Her hair was styled in a tight bun, not a single strand out of place. Light blue gloves on place, keeping the freeze inside, just in case things get out of control. She may have been trembling inside, but on the outside she was the image of poise and perfection, as elegant as a queen should be.

Time passed excruciatingly slow, minutes seem hours for those who wait. Although, it wasn't a matter of time. It didn't matter if those were minutes or days, no amount of time would ever be enough for the princess to prepare for social meetings.

* * *

The younger princess was really excited, she couldn't wait to meet the princes of the Southern Islands. _Were they handsome?_ Sure they would be. They were the first visitors Arendelle had in a very long time, or at least the palace hadn't received any foregein visitors in years. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had seen a prince. She was only 5 years old when her parents closed the gates.

It was a dream, it had to be. She would have liked better a ball or any other happy celebration to meet them, but things were the way they where. A meeting with her and her sister on the throne room would have to do it for now. She was absolutely elated, so much that she could barely get a few hours of sleep the night before. She woke up early in the morning, something the young princess rarely ever did. It was the excitement. For the first time in so many years she had the opportunity to meet new people. No servants or arendellian noblemen and noblewomen, but southern islander men. She had heard the gossip from the maids, who said that the men were quite handsome and gentle.

Anna was thrilled to meet them. For years she had treasured the idea of falling in love with a prince who would take her to places she had never seen before. Well, actually, she was in love with the idea of love. It doesn't matter the circumstances, true love was the answer to every problem, right? Besides, she was tired of being alone in the palace, she needed someone new in her life. What if she meets _that one_? All the stories of love at first sight couldn't be wrong, right?

Time didn't pass as quickly for princess Anna. She dreaded every second of wait. She always had. When she was younger she used to spy on her Christmas gifts and pack them back in place before anyone noticed. She always read the final of the books before the start. Patience wasn't her best virtue. The young princess was fifteen minutes early in the throne room, with the paintings and the guards behind the door as her only company. Her sister was taking forever in coming. She decided she could sit on the floor and admire the colorfully painted ceiling. Just for a moment. What she didn't count on was her sister walking into the room seconds after se had made herself comfortable on the floor, and earned a scolding look from her older sister. _Perfect_. After that, she quickly stood up from her position. _Gosh, she was such a child_. No matter the number of manners lessons she was given, she never learned. Anna usually— _almost always_ — forgot her place as a princess. So unlike her sister, why couldn't she had a sister more like her? They were each other's opposite on many levels.

Anna forgot her mental comparison the moment the guards announced the entrance of the southern islanders. First the ambassador Alexander Westergård, then other men whose names the younger princess couldn't quite recall. The rumors she heard were true, the prince was really handsome, just how she had imagined a prince should look like. Brown locks and breathtaking green eyes was the center of her attention. Lean, tall and regal. Her heart almost skipped a beat when he kissed her hand and regarded her with a polite smile. Then she looked at her stone-face sister and felt ashamed for being so enthusiastic over something so simple. The rest of the meeting was so boring, lame jokes, dull comments, flattering the kingdom and making an appointment for future negotiations. It was about time for the meeting to end. _Finally_. Sure, the prince was really handsome and cute but the conversation was so boring for her. She tried her best to pay attention but she got lost so many times it was frustrating. At least her sister was the one who would make the deals, that way she didn't feel guilty for all the details she missed.

The same day the younger princes ran into prince Hans. It was an accident, she wanted to go for a ride but didn't adjust the saddle in the right way, so she slipped from the back of her mare. A beautiful red haired stranger helped her to stand up. He introduced himself as prince Hans Westergård of the Southern Islands. She blushed deeply, her cheeks turned redder than her hair for a moment. He smiled and her worries banished. He invited her for a walk, with the excuse of wanting to explore the castle. They talked until the sun was down, and by that time, Anna couldn't care less if the way they met was so embarrassing, all she knew was that he was exactly the kind of man she fantasied with. And so alike her, finally a royal with whom she could have fun and wouldn't scold her for her whimsical behavior. It was perfect.

Anna decided she really liked the princes, and was determined to spend as much time as she could with them. Specially Hans. Sure they were a little bit old for her, but whatever, there had been marriages with a way larger age gap. Besides, how much of a difference it was between sixteen and twenty-something? It wasn't as much as in the case of Infanta Margarita of Spain, who was proposed by her uncle when she was only a child. _Geez, what a horrible way to get married_. Luckily she could have a word on whom she would marry one day.

* * *

Princess Anna was a total surprise for the younger prince. She was so enthusiastic it was contagious. The young lady was so untamed, so careless, that he instantly felt drawn to her. And his instincts where correct, she was the kind of girl who would rush into his arms and fall without a second thought. If only she was the heiress… sure, the girl was fun and naive enough to believe every single word he said, but she wasn't the future queen. Besides, pretty and all, she was way too little for him. However, he would keep her near, she was the key to get to know the older princess. Or at least he thought at the start. Princess Anna told him of her difficult relationship with her sister, something he could totally relate. He sympathized with the young princess, but that was the only thing he could ever feel for her. Besides a little bit of pity. That girl was so desperate for love and attention that she was willing to throw herself into the arms of a complete stranger. A stranger like him, with far darker intentions than just marrying her for love. This was real life, not some pathetic romance novel. Sooner o latter she would have to learn that lesson.

He still hadn't meet the future queen. His brother Alexander decided that he was the important one here, the one who will seal the deals, and given the chance, even court the queen. _Bastard_. So they both had exactly the same intention with a woman he hasn't even met. Nevertheless he wasn't one to give up that easily. The arendellian heiress was the key for everything, he just needed to be charming enough. If she was anything like her sister, it would be a piece of cake. Little did he know the older princess was trickier to read. And colder, almost emotionless on the outside.

Prince Hans spent the rest of the day meandering on the palace, trying to get used to the place where he was meant to spend the next three to four weeks. He found the library, and unknowingly, the heir princess. She was a silent figure hiding behind a bookshelf, unaware of his presence. She almost had a panic attack when she saw him from afar. Instantly frozen in place, dropping a few books from the top shelf. The library was her sanctuary, which now was being invaded by a stranger.

The prince silently helped her to get everything in order. She hadn't spoken and avoided eye contact. He was so close to her, it was intimidating. Not him, but the fact that he was dangerously close and she was nervous enough to feel the ice inside of her veins.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to startle you…" he apologized, suddenly aware of her position. Her clothes were expensive and her posture elegant enough to make him realize she was a royal woman. The heiress. And he had screwed up his first chance with her. He would have to improvise. "Your highness, I apologize for the discomfort I have caused you" he kept going on. "Please, allow me to introduce myself, prince Hans Westergård of the southern islands"

The princess took a deep breath before she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. Even though I would have rather another time and place for that". She was trying her best to hide the fear she felt the moment he bowed, took her right hand and placed a feather light kiss on the back. She quickly dragged back her hand before she could lament it. "I thought we were supposed to meet earlier today, along with your brother".

"He is the ambassador, I'm just his company" he clarified. "Do not get me wrong, your highness. It was rude from me to interrupt you now". _Stupid_.

"Yes, it is quite uncomfortable. Luckily the next time we met will be under normal circumstances" she said, knowing it came out more rude than she had originally intended. After all, he was just wandering trough the castle.

"I beg you pardon, your highness. I never meant to uneasy you" he started. It was difficult to tell which one of them felt more uncomfortable at the moment. "Please let me invite you to go on a walk and make it up for this".

"Maybe another time. I have to retire for now, please excuse me" she wanted to run away from him, the last thing she needed was to freeze anything in the room, which would happen if she didn't leave soon.

"Wait. I think you forget this" he handled her the book she had left apart from the pile. _'Artistic anatomy' by Paul Richer_. Now she had caught his attention entirely. _What was the princess doing with a book like this?_ He had never met a woman who took interest in drawing anatomy, some people considered it scandalous given the kind of content the book had. A lady of her status wasn't supposed to stare at pictures of naked bodies, even if they where anatomic studies.

"Oh…" she blushed deeply, lightening up her normally alabaster white cheeks. She had been caught by a complete stranger. A stranger with whom she was supposed to make deals and nothing more.

"Interesting choice, I had never met a woman with such taste" he smiled, "May I make a recommendation?" he tried again. She remained quiet but nodded. "If you'd like to learn anatomy, try to get a copy of _De Humani Corporis Fabrica_ by Vesalius. Are you familiar with his work?"

"No. There aren't that many anatomy books on this library" she answered shyly.

"I could lend you mine, if you want. Knowing the muscles under the skin makes everything easier" he offered. She looked at him distrustfully. An offer was the last thing she was expecting him to say. He didn't make her feel ashamed of her interests, instead, he seemed fully interested.

"Do you have it here?" She asked.

"I happen to do" he replied.

"Why?" _Why would anyone travel with one of those books? For all she knew, he was no physician._

"I have a keen interest on it as well. I spent two years on a art academy leaning human anatomy" he said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Are you an artist?" She was more curious than afraid. Perhaps she could indulge herself for a little longer.

"Depends on who you ask the question" nowadays he was on the black list of the _École des Beaux-Arts_. "I might show you my work one day".

"I might take your word" she said with a smile. _Oh, she had no idea of what she was getting herself into_.

"You have no idea" he smirked. Getting to break her shield was proving to be far more challenging than what he had initially thought. But he was clever enough to not push his luck anymore. "I hope to see you soon, your highness" he bowed before coming back to his designated guest room.

The princess was still nervous after their encounter. Looking at the windows she noticed the thin layer of frost covering them. _How could she possibly manage a whole kingdom when she couldn't even make it through a simple meeting with a foreign prince?_ And what's worst, she had accepted his invitation without a second thought. She had a bad feeling about it, and still agreed. She knew it was wrong to cultivate that particular interest, and now she had someone willing to fuel it. Little did shew knew it was only the tip of the iceberg…

* * *

 **Notes:** hi! I'm glad if you made it so far reading this.

A few explanations about this fic: it's an AU that takes place in Arendelle on the early 20th century (just because I wanted to include a little bit of art history and it adjusts better to the story than 1840). Elsa is 19 years old in this story, Anna is 16 and Hans is 21 (and other characters should also be a little younger than in the movie). I'll take some canon details and mix them with my own imaginary detalis. I plan on making this a long-fic, but I'm not sure how long it will be. Oh, and every chapter will probably start with quotes of a song, you can listen them if you want. Hopefully it won't end up as cringy as I think it could be...

Also, I apologise for any grammar/orthography/redaction mistakes I may commit, english isn't my native languaje (in fact, this is the first fanfiction I haven't written in spanish), so please, if you find a mistake, you're more than welcome to point it up.

If you liked it, please follow, favorite and review this story, comments are really important to get some feedback on whatever you're writing.


	2. Dealing with the Devil

**Dealing with the devil**

 _Please allow me to introduce myself_

 _I'm a man of wealth and taste_

 _I've been around for a long, long year_

 _Stole many a man's soul to waste (...)_

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

 _But what's puzzling you_

 _Is the nature of my game_

— _Sympathy for the devil_ , The Rolling Stones

Prince Hans was more than pleased with the result of his first encounter with the queen-to-be. He didn't screw it, even tough she seemed quite uncomfortable at the start. She was hard to read, which only raised his interest on her persona. The rumors about her physique scrambled down the moment he laid eyes on her figure, despite the thick layers of fabric that covered almost he entire body, save for the head. She was the image of Nordic beauty, fair skin, hair like spun white gold and light sapphire eyes. The reasons of her seclusion truly puzzled the prince, for all he knew, a woman as beautiful as the princess has absolutely no reason to hide, or cover her body, by the way. Well, perhaps northern women were a little bit more conservative with their bodies. What a waste.

The fact that the princess was interested in anatomical studies was another thing that intrigued him to no end. What on earth could be doing a lady like her highness with a book with such devious content? The prince had learned to work with human anatomy during his academic years, observing and replicating the beauty of the nude, but for the common eye, a naked body usually carried a completely different meaning. Noblemen and royals were raised under a strict conservative custom, religious influence and high class society pressures molded their minds to think that a nude body that didn't belong to academic art was something sinful, lustful, to be handled very carefully and covered. The prince couldn't help but laugh at their scandalized faces whenever he showed to the courts one of his bold paintings, especially the ones about women bodies. That's why the heir princess was so intriguing to him, what she thinks of that perspective of the body, would she share her thoughts with him? He hoped so. He could charm her, get her to talk and see if she was interesting enough for his standards.

He knew very well how to provoke people with his art. The question was if the princess had the potential to understand it. She seemed the kind of girl who'd rather something closer to classical beauty, art based on the mimesis idea, maybe Sandro Botticelli's or Jacques-Louis David's style. Oh, prince Hans would certainly enjoy breaking her schemes. He just needed to figure out how. For now, he would keep an eye on her, get to know her and what she wants, so he could fit her ideal of male companion. That was one of his best abilities, he could play his part and be exactly what people wanted him to be, so he could benefit from them. If he weren't a painter, he would have been an actor, putting on a show was his other big talent.

For now, all the prince had to do was wait. He could explore the kingdom during the day, and he knew that the younger princess would be more than happy to give him a tour. Princess Anna could be very useful for his purposes, she spilled information at the slightest press. She didn't even had to be told, she was naive enough to share everything with a total stranger. She believed every single word he said. An easy prey for any predator who laid eyes on her. Sooner or latter she would learn that lesson.

* * *

Princess Anna was trilled to attend the foregein hosts. Never had she ever had received so much attention and flattery. She was finally the center of someone's attention. And the gates where open, if only for a month or so. It was about time. She missed walking trough the gardens and being the one leading people during their visit to the most important places of the capital city. The central square, the senate building, theatre, the biggest stores, the galleries, the train station, among other places of her choice. The princess had sneaked out of the castle enough times to know the heart of the city like the palm of her hand. Oh, if only the people in the palace knew of her adventures, she had to bite her tongue to avoid telling every time she wanted to talk about one of her wanderings right before remembering that she shouldn't have gone outside any of those times. Not only she knew the whole city, but the citizens as well. The market sellers, some farmers whose lands she had run into, the children, elderly, and many other persons. After all, she was _princess meet-and-greet_.

The first week of the visit was everything Anna was expecting and more. She was allowed to go wherever she wanted as long as she was escorted. And she was spending more time with the younger prince of the Southern Islands. Her sister had to go to the important reunions and have the toughest talks about their nations with the ambassador, prince Alexander. Luckily Anna was excused of all that boring paper work and annoying conversations. And so was prince Hans, who also wasn't needed in most of their important meetings. Maybe that's why Anna could spend so much time with him. Besides, he was gorgeous and al little bit awkward like her. Well, maybe she was more than a little bit awkward. She was the one who fell from a horse's back when they met for the first time. Dang it.

She had a great time with the company of the prince. Maybe, just maybe, he could be _that one_ for her. He embodied everything she dreamed her Prince Charming would have when she grew up. What a hopeless romantic she was. But he had agreed to go on walks around the castle with her, and shared a little bit of his life with her. He told her about his life with his twelve older brothers—what a huge family! Anna couldn't imagine what life was like with so many siblings—, about his life as a marine and the places he had visited, places Anna now dreamed of. She loved the kingdom but also would die for the opportunity to see places like Corona or Spain or Greece. She treasured every story she was told, specially the ones about the adventures of the prince. She wished she had some of her own, sure, she had many stories of heir own, but all of them had place in Arendelle, in the same old city. If she was lucky, someday she would see more of the world. But for now, she tried to be happy in her motherland.

One day the prince took her hand in his and Anna felt like her heart had stoped right there and then. _Yes!_. Sure it must have to be love, at least a little tiny drop of love. Maybe he was her Prince Charming, he had to be! That boy had her helpless for sure. She wasn't usually the spotlight, but every time she was with him, she felt like the brightest start of the constellation. She had no limits, not even the sky. The young princess had always dreamed of the moment she would be old enough to be courted by a prince. This could be her chance of being the protagonist of her own love story, like the fair maidens of the novels she used to read when she was feeling a bit lonelier. Oh, it felt so natural for her, he fitted so well with her, it must be one of those meant to be things. She could be careless and have so much fun with him, skating in socks trough the halls and dancing in the roofs.

* * *

Elsa, on the other side, was on the verge of panicking. She had barely managed to go on so many meetings without freezing anything near them. What's worst, one day a few snowflakes fell from the ceiling of the hall. No one noticed but her, and she was infinitely thankful for that. Being discovered was by far her worst fear. Would the normal people look at her like some kind of monster? Probably. She felt cursed, her hole life she had perceived herself as something unnatural, an abnormality who could harm anyone at any moment. All she ever wanted was a normal life, only if for a day. She wanted to take off her gloves and go outside of her room without the feeling of constant terror that always invaded her.

The meetings and the deals where one thing. The physic contact was another different story. She feared she would hurt anyone who dared to get too close to her. Specially the princes whenever one of them kissed her hand. The idea of freezing anyone truly terrified her. She had never meant any harm to anyone, but her powers had a mind of their own, and had grown stronger with time. One day she won't be able to control or hide them. Yes, she was so screwed. She had to stay away from people and avoid any form of physical contact if possible.

However, a part of her felt curious about her first encounter with the younger prince. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't get stuck in her mind for days. Her cheeks got flushed every single time she remembered it. He was bold and skipped many of the protocol norms with her. And for some reason she didn't comprehend at all, she liked it. In a twisted way. She shouldn't have felt so excited about the idea of having something in common with him, but she did, there was no denying it. He hadn't chastised her for having her _peculiar_ taste on art. Or at least he didn't point it out in a scandalized manner. He even offered her a book of his own for her collection.

She was interested in learning some things, but she never had the opportunity to learn arts like she wished to. Her parents wanted her to be trained in music, to play instruments that were appropriate for a princess like her. The future queen had to learn and have good taste for music, literature and aesthetics. No one would respect a queen who would rather spent her time observing Da Vinci's studies on the human body from the corpses than dancing the valse or listen to a Mozart's composition. She knew it was weird and wrong to be interested in that kind of artistic creation. A lady like her should never look into a naked man's picture. But there she was in her room, wondering how on earth could an artist replicate a body with such dexterity. She wanted to learn, she knew that fine motor skills were one of her strong points, and with the right training and practice, she might get to draw some sketches of her own. But those sketches would never see the light, they would be kept in a chest on her room, or perhaps she would eventually have to destroy them in order to keep them in secret.

The crown princess had a fine sense of aesthetics and good taste. She had always been told. She recognized the beauty in some unconventional things. The princess had to pretend to have a very feminine taste on things. Flowers, pretty decorations and fancy clothing, that was all she was allowed to have an opinion on. And although she did enjoy those things, she wished to have more liberty than being reduced to a predetermined role. Instead, she had practiced her whole life to be the perfect daughter and trained to be the queen her people needed. Therefore her frustration for having a designated role in life before even being born. Yes, she had every privilege a royal could have, but it also meant she was trapped in that lifestyle and customs till the day she died. _What a bright future she had ahead_.

The longing for a taste of freedom was what motivated her to accept that deal. It seemed so reasonable at the time. Apparently a convenient contract, if only she had been able to read the small letters at the end of the page, metaphorically speaking.

Princess Elsa had casually— _not so casually, now she thinks_ — found the prince sat on the chase lounge on the library one afternoon when she didn't have a busy day. She tried to compose herself and hide any trace of excitement. If anything, she would feel a little bit surprised to find him on one of her regular dens. He smiled to her and bowed, before starting the conversation that became the inflection point of their relationship.

"I was hoping to get a word from you after all these days, your highness" he said seemingly uninterested.

"I'm sorry, I have been quite busy these days, prince Hans" she replied.

"I don't meant to bother you, I just thought you were interested in the book I offered you the last time we met. Unless you have reconsidered my offer, in that case, please, let me know if you changed your mind".

"No, I still want it, if you are willing to lend it to me" the princess answered as politely as she could.

"Of course, your highness. If it is alright with you, may I ask why are you interested in it? I don't meant to reprimand nor offense you in any way, it's just my curiosity".

"Oh, It's a bit difficult to explain…" she was trying to avoid any questions about herself. She didn't wanted him to get too close to her.

"Take your time, I wont judge" he was still trying to figure her out. For now, he would play the _comprehensive guy_ role. "It is very intriguing, if you ask me. I'd have never thought that we would have that in common. Maybe for the same reasons".

"I doubt it, you told me you are an artist, I clearly I'm not".

"But you are interested in arts" he guessed.

"Yes".

"Come, seat with me. I want to know a little bit more about you" he said, pattering the seat.

"I shouldn't, I have to go back soon…"

"Come on, it will take you five minutes or less, please" _her head screamed no, but his green eyes made her want to say her hell yes_.

"Well…"

"You can leave at any moment if you feel uncomfortable about it. Or we can talk about something else".

"I guess I can stay for a few minutes" she conceded. _Damn the moment she sat beside him and looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes_. Way to close for the time they had know each other, and for their own good.

"So, tell me, you fine arts, don't you?".

"Yes. I have always admired the talent of the renaissance artists and the neoclassical ones" she admired, as if she was confessing her sins instead of having a relaxed talk with a person she just met a few days ago.

"Interesting. I passed trough that phase during my scholar years on the academy before my perspective on arts changed".

"So, you studied arts?".

"Yes, painting is my specialty, however, I'm open to experiment with some new techniques whenever I have the opportunity".

"Must be really nice having the time and the chance to do that. Sometimes I wish I could do the same".

"You could I you want to. I know it is harder for women to enter this field of study, but you could find an artist willing to have you as his pupil. I did have a personal teacher after finishing my second year on the academy" he told her. He was already scheming another offer for her, one that would get them to spend more time together. He just had to play his cards in the right way.

"I wished it was that simple. I have many responsibilities as the heir, I couldn't pursue arts even if I did get someone willing to teach me" she would be the queen in less than two years, she didn't have the luxury of time to do everything she wanted.

"But you want to, it's only a matter of finding someone who can adjust to your schedule. I'm sure you have one free hour or so every day, you could use it to lear" he tried to tempt her. _If only it was as simple as he implied_ , thought the princess.

Princess Elsa appreciated his efforts, but he wasn't convincing her at all. It wasn't only a matter of time or finding a teacher. She could pay the classes and find the time, but nothing could ever prepare her to spend so much time with a total stranger and feel comfortable with it. Nothing would keep her magic calm, what if she got out of control? She couldn't bear the idea of revealing her magic to anyone else besides a few servants she trusted the more. Gerda and Kai were among them, as they had known her and her secret since she presented her powers for the first time.

"As much as I'd like that, I think it's a bad idea" the princess said after what felt like forever for the prince. But he wasn't going to give up. Not today, not ever.

"I could help you, if that's what you want" he was finally getting to the point. "We would have three weeks before I go back to my land, meanwhile I could help you develop the basic skills and knowledge to make your own art projects".

"Uhm…" she didn't know what to say. Yes, she wanted to learn and now she had an opportunity that seemed like fallen from heaven, but it also was suspiciously convenient. She barely knew him, how could she trust someone she just met? For all she knew, he could be after something, she had no reason to trust him. Or distrust him. She didn't want to judge him before getting to know him better. For now, all she could do was remain cautious.

"I could show you some of my pieces if you'd like. Maybe it'll help you make up your mind" he offered. He always brought his old portfolio with him. Mostly because he refused to take it out of his suitcase. Sometimes it proved to be quite useful. "Let me bring it her, show you a few pieces of mine, and then you''lo tell me what you think".

"I'm not sure…" she wanted to say no, but she couldn't say why. Because ' _you know, I have magical ice and I could freeze you if I got out of control, so you shouldn't want to spend that much time with me_ ' wasn't exactly the best excuse of the world. He would think she had lost her marbles, in the best case.

"Please, I'll be back in a minute. If you're still not convinced after that, I'll stop bothering you".

"Fine" she sighed. Mostly because she needed some time alone to get things together before she did anything stupid.

The prince hurried to his guest room. Now, where did he left the portfolio? Last time he checked, it was above the small table alongside the bed. His room was messier than usual, due to his urge to find that damn folder. He emptied his suitcase, spilling clothes all over the floor. Nothing. It was taking more time than what he had originally planned. _Damn it_. After fifteen minutes or so, he found the portfolio and an old sketchbook beneath the bed. _What were those darn things doing there?_ He had to learn to be a little more organized with his stuff.

Meanwhile, the princess was considering leaving the library but she knew it was a rude thing for a lady to do—for anyone to do. She was trying to figure out an excuse valid enough to reject his offer. Nothing came to her mind. It was a terrible idea in soy many ways. She was elaborating a mental list of all the reasons why she shouldn't agree. First, a princess like her is expected to act with decorum and ladylike, she couldn't let a man taught her anything that devious. She shouldn't spend time alone with a man, she would need ladies-in-waiting, in order to follow the proper protocols. Unless they kept it a secret. That was even more ridiculous, she shouldn't entertain her mind with that idea. _Oh, but it was so tempting_ … except for the fact that she could harm him if he got too close to her. The image of the prince turned into a solid ice block was enough to send chills down her spine. _Definitely a terrible idea_.

For the time he got back, she had already taken her decision. She would be patient, observe whatever the prince wanted to show her, and then reject his offer as politely as possible. She silently watched the prince unfold a few paper sheets from a mistreated block. Some of them were already yellow due to the pass of the time. He seemed a little bit nervous, as his hands were a little bit shaky. He was selecting a few drawings and paintings.

She already could tell it really was something, from the sketches to the elaborated works, he surely had talent. The prince indeed was good, even tough he showed her only a minimum part of his production. Some charcoal sketches he made when he was working with live models in the academy. The way he drew musculature and movement was remarkably well done. And the bodies he drew were mesmerizing to say the least. Young men and women, all of them astonishingly beautifully done. Specially the ones he made using watercolors or oil painting. Princess Elsa decided that she really liked his style, classical but with a few thicker strokes, and the color scheme was so harmonic. If his work was a musical piece, it would have been a composition worthy of the comparison to the ones of Tchaikovsky. She was so enchanted with his talent, specially the way he painted women. Something more crude than what she had expected, but it was as raw as it was stunning.

"What do you think?" The prince asked after a long silence.

"I wasn't expecting something like this… it wonderful" she whispered.

"Thank you, your highness. I wish I could share something a little bit more elaborated with you, but I only brought these ones to my journey" false modesty was another one of his tricks. He knew how good he was, but preferred to play it humble when he was showing his work. Mainly because that way it was easier to manage the critics. Years of art school had taught him that lesson. And his family. _What better way to learn to ignore the criticism and the hate than growing up with his brothers?_ The only good thing about it was that he had finally grown a spine.

"Oh, you can't be serious. These ones are amazing" she complimented.

"I could show you something more intricate if you are still eager to learn" he wasn't gonna take a ' _no'_ for answer. The crown princess wasn't as gullible as her sister, but he could still perceive a trace of naivety on her character. _If he played things the right way, she could be his ticket out of the Southern Islands and up to the throne._

"I don't know…" she meant no, but couldn't voice it. She wanted to accept the offer so badly, but she knew it would only get them both in trouble.

"I'll be as patient and supportive as you need, you don't have to worry about not being an expert" he assured her. His green eyes were full of shine and promise. _She could give it a try_ …

"How do you pretend to teach me? We would have to spend more time together, we'll need escorts, it'd be a total scandal if someone finds out and-" she was already panicking.

"Or we can keep it secret. Nobody has to know, just you and me" _his voice dripped honey and dark promises_.

"How?" she frowned. Now things were getting dangerous. What's worst, she liked the idea of going against the rules way too much for her own good. _And now she had found someone willing to be her partner in that sinuous pathway_.

"Leave those details to me, although, I'll need you to tell me a few thing about this castle".

"I still think it's a bad idea" she murmured.

"Why? You'll get to know the tricks after we're done, and I won't judge you at all" the prince was getting worried about his sinking plan.

"What do you gain with this?" _what exactly are you expecting from me_ , she wanted to ask.

"The pleasure of getting to know this part of you" suddenly the air was thicker and her mouth felt drier under the influence of his piercing green eyes. _If she was smarter, she would have already turned down his offer_.

"Is that so…" so he had his mind set on her, that was it. The idea terrified and flattered her at the same time.

"Yes. I had never met a woman with such unique taste". _So alluring, so poisonous_.

"I don't know what to say…" _run away before it's too late_ , told her her the last reasoning part of her brain.

"Say yes. Come on, it will be a great experience for both of us. I had never taught anyone before, I could learn a thing or two from you as well" he confessed.

"How do you know it's going to work?".

"I don't, I'm just hoping it does. You seem the kind of student who's willing to do what it takes to reach perfection. I'd like to see what you can do".

"What if someone finds out?" that was only a part of the problem. Until then she had completely forgot the existence of her magic. Mostly because she hadn't felt the familiar cold pulse inside her veins. _How odd_.

"No one will, I promise. We can meet every night, when everyone's asleep. And find a place difficult to reach" he was thinking of an attic or one of the tallest towers.

"It doesn't sound like a clever plan to me" in fact, it was way too risky.

"Trust me".

"I barely know you".

"And you'll know me better after this" _she was being stubborn_. "And if anyone ever finds out, you can blame me, I'll accept the consequences".

"People will blame me anyways, I don't see the point" _why couldn't he just give up and leave her?_ She already had enough problems for him to become another one.

"Not necessarily. Besides, I'm the one with a reputation here, it's not that difficult blaming me for tricking you into my questionable methods" it wasn't a lie, he did have a bad reputation on the courts. _A rebel child who tried to live the bohemian life with the advantages of a royal_.

"You are impossible" the princess sighed.

She wanted to give it a try so badly. Being the good girl, the good daughter, the exemplary princess and respectable future queen was exhausting. She needed something more simple. Like this. To ease her mind and explore the forbidden. _Maybe it wasn't that much of a terrible idea after all_ … no, what was she thinking? No, no, no, no, and did she mentioned no? But there she was, listing the pros and cons of what she wanted to do.

"I'm just passionate about things, your highness" he replied.

"I can see that. And very obstinate, by the way" she smiled.

"I prefer the term tenacious. It's not my fault that you are so indecisive" he was bold for someone so desperate for an answer.

"It's not my fault that your hadn't planed this right".

"And if I had a carefully schemed plan, would you accept my offer?".

"What? No, no. I didn't meant it like that".

"But you're thinking about it, aren't you?" _what a exasperating human being_. "Where's your curiosity? It might be your only chance to have someone like me willing to work with a beginner without having seen their work.

"I'm not that bad, if that's what's worrying you" she defended herself. Yes, she wasn't a master like him, but she had skills as well.

"Prove it" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I have nothing to prove. I haven't even agreed to work with you".

"What's stopping you? I'm starting to think you don't have the courage to do it" it was a childish thing to say, but it made her blush anyways.

"It's called having common sense".

"If you say so…" he got a little bit closer to her, just enough to make her uncomfortable. "You should try leaving the comfort zone more often. It might bring you a nice surprise".

"You are impossible"

"You already told me that" he smiled again. "I just stand for what I believe".

"And what is that?" she rolled her eyes.

"I believe you are scared, but once we get along with it you'll be glad for accepting becoming my pupil" _and maybe something more than a pupil_ , but he wasn't going to tell her that part. He studied her face for a minute. She seemed hesitant. "If you feel uncomfortable or unsafe during our time together, you can tell me and we will stop whatever we are doing. You can decide how many lessons we'll have and how often. You're in charge and can leave if you want to". _He was losing his hope_ …

"Fine. But promise me you won't try any tricks on me. And you'll obey me if I tell you to stop" she said with a stern voice.

"Absolutely" his smile was bright enough to lit the whole room. "You make the rules here, I'm at your service for as long as we work together".

"I hope so".

"Now, we need to discuss some technical details…"

That's how everything started, after setting the place, the hour, materials and media they would use. The prince had finally succeeded, just when he was about to lose any hope left. Now all he had to do was working on cracking the walls the princess had lifted. She was really difficult to convince but not impossible. She was a cautious woman, he needed to prove her he deserved her trust. He had to be very careful, leave no loopholes uncovered, if he wanted to get anywhere with her.

* * *

 **Author** **note** : hola, hola! I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter... well, I have never updated with the same frequency, sometimes I will post chapters really quick and others with more time in between...

Hope you enjoyed it, if you like it you can follow, favorite and review this story, I usually answer them before posting a new chapter. Also, big thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter!

Have a nice week guys, bye!


End file.
